Kidin-Hutran X
Kidin-Hutran X (b. 984 BC) was the 142nd King of Elam and 96th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 960-940 BC. He was the son and successor of Humban-umena II. In 959 he named his distant cousin once removed, Libar-Mazat Suash-takal, as the new Viceroy. That same year he marched into Yamkhad but was repelled, and ended up losing all territory in Yamkhad. To compensate, he renewed military invasion into Aryanam-Baydjo. That same year his uncle Kuk-Ilabrat defeated the Yamkhadians attacking Haššum, managing to preserve it as a territory occupied by the Empire, for which he was also given the title of Lugal of Haššum. In 957 he dispatched a large regiment to defend the Kingdom of Salamis on Cyprus and in 956 his forces invaded it's neighbouring Kingdom of Chytroi and after some fighting defeated it and forced it to become a member nation of the Empire. In 957 Kuk-Ilabrat died. His son Šusula was named the next Sukkal Anshan and King of Haššum, responsible for retaining he city in Imperial hands. In 955 he was the first Emperor to invade the territory, loosely by bands of nomads of Elamitic and Kambojan Kshatriyan descent, which would be later known as Elymais. In 954 he invaded the Kingdom of Ledrai, neighbouring the Kingdom Chytroi and forced it to submit as well. Thereafter he erected a giant pillar in honour of Ruhurater, his personal God, whom he credited for his victories, in his cult centre at Huhunuri. The inscriptions reads "To Ruhurater, the Lord of My Life, for the Life of me and my Family, whom they call Dahurate and Lahuratil, to Ruhurater, one of the Napratep, the bestower of My Victories, I Kidin-Hutran, King of Haltamt, Son of Humban-umena, King of Haltamt, dedicate this stella as a promise of gratitude." The following year a new Temple to Ruhurater began construction in Huhunuri. In 952 following the death of Libar-Mazat Suash-takal, he nominated his cousin Indasu Tan-Igešda as the new Viceroy. In 951 he was repelled attempting to invade the Kingdom of Lapithos. In 950 he invaded the Kingdom of Tyre, besieging the city of Damas. After conquering it he besieged the city of Ahuna, which fell to his forces in 949. His advance on the Capital Tyre was then halted and in 948 he was defeated by Tyrian King Baalat-Remeg II at Biruta. He attempted to besiege Biruta a year later in 947 and though he held it, he eventually lost control of it in 946. In 945 he defended his hold on Damas and Ahuna from Baalat-Remeg's counter offensive. In 944 he lost control of Ahuna, but retook it in 942. In 946 Aziru III of Yamkhad attacked Haššum, but was repelled by Šusula. Šusula asked for more imperial troops to help protect the city and in 944 when Aziru attacked Haššum again, his force was defeated and Aziru himself died on the battlefield. Kidin-Hutran X died at Huhunuri, visiting the incomplete Temple of Ruhurater in 940 BC. He was succeeded on the throne by his son Eparti XI.